Time is like Water
by thirteenlives
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are separated by time. The Doctor is the only person capable of bringing them together. He receives an SOS call from the Gods of the past. Someone is messing with their timelines. How is this possible? Who could do such a thing? Will the Doctor ever get fish fingers and custard again? These are very important questions...
1. Chapter 1

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes were burning steel that analyzed every part of my being at once. Her curly blond hair was coming loose from her fishtail braid as she whipped her head around to face me. I felt sudden pain in my chest, and I cried out as I realized I was dying. Everything was in slow motion as I fell to the floor. My vision was blurring, but the pain was gone just as suddenly as it came. She was there. Who was she again? Her name…

I woke up, sitting straight up in my bed. The walls around me slowly evaporated their dark color. One wall was a window now, offering a stunning view of downtown Nork. Cars flew by my 413th floor window. I pulled back my covers and stepped onto the warm floor of my pristine apartment. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking violently and an instantaneous picture of the girl flashed in my mind. I clenched my hands and shook my head.

"Just a dream," I muttered. I took a shaky breath and calmed myself before speaking.

"Ann," I instructed the computer, "What's my schedule today?" The walls to my left and right swirled into view, arranging themselves into something different.

"You have a meeting with the Doctor at noon," her voice answered, echoing around my small apartment, "After that, you are alone." I rolled my eyes, "Cheerful this morning aren't you," and with a wave of my hand she shut down. I walked to the right wall and traced a tall rectangle into it, a door appeared. I tried walking through but was awarded with smack in this face as I realized I hadn't drawn a doorknob, rubbing my nose I said, "You're an idiot."

After drawing it, I walked through. Lights illuminated my closet. I sighed as I surveyed the racks upon racks of clothes.

"Note to self, tell mom I don't need any more clothes."

"Message saved," a cheerful voice answered, "Would you like me to send it to anyone?"

"No!" I yelled, "Damn computer-,"

"Having trouble?" Another, more welcome voice sounded from my bedroom. I poked my head out and laughed, "Hey man! What're you doing here?" Grover laughed from my bed. He was my childhood best friend. He was dressed in a snazzy chrome suit with an emerald green tie. He always dressed well, I paled in comparison to his fashion sense, but that isn't a bad thing some days.

He knew me, probably better than I know myself, and vice versa. He scratched his curly hair and shrugged, "Bored I guess. What have you got planned today? I was thinkin' head down to the bar, I hear they just ordered new waitresses," He taunted, standing up and doing the moonwalk across my floor, "They have all the new upgrades," He wiggled his eyebrows, "and I mean _up_-grades." I laughed and shook my head, "Nah, I've gotta meet the Doctor later. You can come if you like?"

"I don't know," He said walking to the window, "That guys a little-," He made the universal "crazy" gesture with his hand.

"Shut up, he's a little weird but he's a genius. Plus he wanted to see me. Something about cross- dimensional anomalies- or was it pan-timeline kinks? Out of order spacey wacey?-,"

"Now you're just making this stuff up."

"I'm not! He's…odd. I can barely keep up with half the things he says. Have you seen his shi-," Grover put a hand up, "Don't mention that thing, last time I saw the inside, I passed out for two hours. Couldn't eat for a day, and I love eating!" I rolled my eyes and headed back in the closet before the door timed out on its motion detector. Grover could eat anything and never gain any weight whatsoever. It was downright infuriating.

To the immediate right of the door was a separate rack of clothes from the rest. They were noticeably worn and all a shade of blue, black, or white. This was my favorites section. I really should branch out, I thought, as I picked up my worn-down jeans. I slid them on, and they conformed perfectly. Nah, maybe some other time. I slipped my favorite blue t-shirt and pulled my shoes, vintage Converse that I found in an antique shop in Maine of all places, and my jacket on. The leather of my jacket was peeling in some places I had worn it so much. I wasn't ready to let go.

"You ready yet?" Grover was yelling just as I stepped out of the closet, I yelled back, "You done screaming?" He rolled his eyes and continued to check himself out. He had changed opacity of my window to reflect. In other words, a mirror. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Its takes a little touch to make this work, gotta make sure the ties perfect!"

"Let's go," I said grabbing his arm.

"You're wearing that again?..." His voice trailed as I drug him out of my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets

**Sorry for no author's note thing on my first chapter, I also apologize for the complete lack of fluency. This is my first fan fiction, I always swore I wouldn't become one with the fandom but the 50th really inspired me. I hope you enjoy, it will get better. I hope :D**

I put my hands in my pockets as Grover and I walked the long way to the park. He was rambling nervously about how bad pollution was in the city blah blah blah he could smell it blah blah blah. My mind was on the girl from earlier. Who was she? A loud chirping from the nearby tree startled me out of my daze. I rolled my eyes. These things weren't trees, and that bird wasn't a bird.

Long before I was born, the government had the trees torn up. Something about rotting roots. I didn't really pay much attention in basic education class. These "trees" were really machines that took the Carbon Dioxide we breathe and perform the same process the plant life did to turn it back into Oxygen. Intelligent really, but I sometimes wonder what a tree really looked like in the old days. Did the branches actually grow at perfectly 90 degree angles? Did birds actually report the weather or play your favorite radio stations on request? I watched as the holographic depictions of-I think a Cardinal- gleamed in the hot summer sun.

We continued on into the park. I looked up and marveled at the hub bub of cars and other large vehicles flying above our heads. It was 2078. Twelve years ago, human kind finally found the solution to the energy problem and since then, technology has sky rocketed, literally. The cars were powered with a combination of natural gas and renewable fuel, such as water, and solar energy. Fascinating, I said sarcastically in my head. Sometimes my brain just switches to lets-list-everything-mode. My mother says I have ADHD. Oh well, but sometimes I get twitchy when a lot of things are happening around me at once.

I looked up to see the side of a big blue box. Grover stopped and nervously clenched his hands, "You know," He started, "I think I'll stay out here. You know me, not very good with uh-," He gestured towards the police box. I nodded and patted him on the back, "Gotcha."

I stepped up to the door and knocked three times. I heard footsteps, two loud crashes and some yelling. The door jiggled and finally the Doctor himself poked his head out. His hair was combed to one side, and he had a curious lack of eyebrows. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Percy Jackson!" He cried giving me a hug and kissing the air on both sides of my face.

He frowned and looked at his watch, "-bit early, but no matter," He waved his arms, "Shall we?"

I stepped into the TARDIS, and smiled. The whole place hummed, various clicks and sounds could be heard. The Doctor pushed past me and rushed to the screen that was plugged into a device that was sat precariously on the console. It looked like a helmet, but I couldn't be sure.

"Now," he said, whirling around to face me, "I have a few things to explain, but first! Could you put this helmet on for me?" I finally took my hands out of my pockets and frowned.

"Okay," I cautioned.

"I promise," He assured me as I walked the slight incline up to the console, "this won't hurt a bit." He placed the helmet on me. He licked his lips and pressed buttons wildly on the screen. I heard the machine warm up and then-

Every cell of my body was on fire. I was dying. I couldn't open my eyes for the pain. I couldn't think, but suddenly, a picture of that girl interrupted the agony for a split second. I focused on her eyes, and the pain lessened enough to bear.

The Doctor snatched the helmet off of me and I doubled over, panting.

"What the hell, Doctor? You said it wasn't going to hurt!" I accused him. He inclined his head to the side sharply while still holding the helmet, "Yes, well, "he smiled sheepishly, "I lied."

"What was all that about?" I asked holding a hand to my throbbing head.

"Ah, yes, well, that my friend was me trying to understand you. Look here," The Doctor pointed to a strand of DNA on the screen, "Your DNA is different from normal humans, closer to Time Lord I should think," He squinted and quickly put on circular pair of glasses, "Yes, but not quite. Your mitochondria creates double the amount of ATP, your body is resilient. That helmet should have killed you if you were - well, normal."

"Did you know all of this before-hand?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Then what the hell Doctor!"

"I had a hunch-,"

"A HUNCH?"

"Yes," The Doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "a hunch!" He looked at me expectantly. His bow-tie was crooked.

"Continue," I sighed.

"Okay! So, according to your bio readings, you are evolutionarily at an advantage, but I believe this mutation to your genes has another, unknown effect. Have you noticed anything different about you? Anything at all, you've taken a particular fondness to a certain type of cereal, you're impervious to fire, sometimes you catch yourself whistling tune to Yankee Doodle, anything at all!" I thought about it, "I don't think so," I replied quizzically, "Doctor, what is the point of this?"

"Good question! I received an S.O.S a while back, but this wasn't just normal help me! Help me! Kind of cry, it literally _pulled_ my TARDIS here. I was visiting a, well or _not_ a well, a River. A very special River actually, and one that will be angry with me for leaving," He frowned, "Do you mind if we take a trip?" Before I could answer, "Well of course you don't!" and he was off running around the console, pushing and pulling buttons and levers and toggle switches, in which he seemed to enjoy more. A dreadful noise began as the engines whirred to life and with one last look of excitement, he threw a very large switch and the whole place trembled like an earthquake was trying to shake my bones out of my skin.

"Doctor! Where are we going?" I asked, gripping the console to avoid falling. He smiled at me and fixed his bow-tie.

"To visit someone who may know the answer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! If you're reading this, I love you, if not, hey you know what? I still love you. I'm three chapters in now; sorry this one's a bit short. I just wanted to say thanks, and _GERRRRONNIMOOOOOOO. [fangirling intensifies]_**

Chapter 3: Reunion

"Here we are then!" The Doctor cried as the TARDIS lurched one last time.

"Where exactly?" I yelled, I was really getting quit annoyed with him. He ignored me for the time being, and continued running around the circular console. I took a second to marvel at all of the little instruments. Post-it Notes were randomly placed with beautifully drawn circles, or are those cogs? They seemed to be cogs out of a clock, designs for an invention maybe?

"Now," The Doctor interrupted my thoughts, "Let's go!"

"Hang on, you still haven't told me where we are!" The Doctor grinned and hopped down the incline like a small child. He opened the door.

"71 BC, Roman Italy," He said with all the pompous air in the world, or in his case, universe. We stepped through the doors and my mouth dropped open. I was treated to the pollution free view of rolling green hills and a beautiful forest that covered the landscape like a blanket. Birds flew over-head, a sight unheard of in my time. Grover really should have come, he would have loved this.

"Doctor," I started, "this…is a time machine?"

"Yup."

"I mean, bigger on the inside I can get…but time machine? I can see trees, "I exclaimed, "and real, usable lakes and rivers and- hang on. Didn't you say we were going to meet a River?"

"Not _a_ River, no, _the_ River. Uh-,"He paused looking to the left and right, "this way," he decided. I followed him to our right, sort of diagonally, towards the valley in between those rolling hills I talked about earlier. A thin trail of smoke was rising in that general direction, and the closer we got, the more a barbeque-y sort of smell intensified. On the way, the Doctor shared information.

"Now Percy, mind this place. They would not like you, certainly. This is _Roman_ territory, they've been here how long? Eh, nearly two hundred years give or take. The Cisalpine Gaul! Also called Gallia Citerior or Gallia Togata, the name literally means Gaul on this side of the Alps. Nasty era with the locals I should say. Bit of dodge ball with the legions, except, you know, with rocks. Keeps things interesting don't you think? We should be careful though, don't want to run into that _specific _Roman right now. I do hope River hasn't gone and done something stupid." He walked without looking at his feet, so he didn't notice the body.

"Doctor!" I shouted and grabbed his arm back. He glanced at me quizzically before looking down.

"Oh no." He said before whipping out his screwdriver. He flipped it in his hand before kneeling down and scanning the body.

"Oh no indeed," came a voice behind me. It was a woman's voice. We both turned around to face her. Her hair was extremely curly, but not like the girl in my dream, and blond. She wore a smile that made me believe she could do anything, and she was dressed like a Roman. Complete with the weaponry.

"Hello, _sweetie_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: History

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly, "Sorry to run off I-,"

"Who is this?" She asked, ignoring the Doctor completely and focusing her eyes on me. One corner of her mouth lifted in an amused smirk.

"P-Percy Jackson," I stuttered under her stare.

"Nice to meet you Percy," She said and glanced at the Doctor, "You were right about him, Doctor. His blood is most definitely not Roman."

"Yes, yes I know," The Doctor answered, coming closer to the two of us. We were surrounded by a thick forest of trees, and the terrain was steep. He stumbled a little before regaining his balance, "Would you come back to the TARDIS? I've analyzed his blood and found some interes-,"

"His mitochondria produce double the ATP?"

"How did you-,"

"-and his DNA resembles that of the Time Lords?"

"What are you talking about?" I shouted, "I am right here! Quit talking like I'm not!" The Doctor and River exchanged glances.

"Come with me," She asserted, turned on her heel, and walked in the opposite direction of which we were standing. I looked at the Doctor and threw my hands in the air, exasperated. He shrugged, and followed River through the trees.

I kicked a rock and shoved my hands in my pockets, "Well son of a bitch," I said to no one in particular, "what do I do now?" I sighed and started to wander after them when a voice resounded like an echo in my mind. It whispered to me, questioning. What was it saying? I heard another voice faintly calling in the distance. I ignored it as it seemed too far to reach. This new sound, like thousands of voices speaking in unison, continued to pound in my head. It had a sort of rhythmic quality, ebbing and flowing. It grew louder as one voice stood out from the others. I saw a vision of nine women standing before me. They danced elegantly while one stepped out from the line. She stood and stared at me with dark eyes. Her dress was a beautiful white that flowed from her shoulders to the ground. Her hair was piled at the back of her head in a loose traditional Greek style, a loose curl sat at her back, scarcely longer than my pinky.

"Perseus Jackson," She spoke, her voice like a melody of promise, "I have waited long to speak with you, boy."

"W-Why?" I spluttered.

"You are with the Doctor, yes?" She asked and I nodded my head vigorously.

"Good. He will help you, and I am so sorry. You will need all the help you can get. Storms have gathered in the skies of Olympus, but they are not of Godly origin. Something stirs these, _someone_. Our vision is blurry and we cannot see those who wish to disturb our kingdom."

"Why are you telling me this," I asked.

"I am Kleio, muse of history. These," she said with a smooth sweeping gesture to the women behind her, "are my sisters, the other eight of the nine muses."

"Why is the muse of history speaking to me of the future while in the present," I wondered aloud, successfully confusing even myself.

"The clouds have begun to alter history, the _Gods _history, which must _never_ be altered in anyway. It is only a matter of time before something happens that will change human history itself. You, a man of Greek origin, belong to us. We are your family, and you, ours. Please, Perseus. Help us," Her eyes pleaded me, and I knew she was speaking the truth.

"-but how," I questioned, "What can I do? How am I a part of your family?"

"Follow the Doctor," she said enigmatically, "your path will be lit by golden light of the bird." Her figure faded as she stepped back and fell into the rhythm of her sisters. Her long hair came loose and flowed about her shoulders, and as I watched it, I heard them sing. My eyelids drooped as I drifted off.

I woke covered in a pelt…of, is that bear? I threw it off and sat straight up. My head swam and my vision blurred. Oh Gods, why does my head hurt so much? Then I remembered everything. Kleio had spoken of a storm, something that was changing history. A sudden noise and bright light caused me to look in the doorway of the small tent I was housed in. A woman, my age, stepped through the bright square of light. She kept her face downcast and I was unable to see her features.

"Can you tell me where the Doctor is?" My voice was rough. From her profile, I saw her eyebrows furrow. She poured a cup of water and handed it to me abruptly.

"Drink," She finally spoke, "and you might want to clean yourself up; you drool in your sleep." Oh shit, I thought as I quickly surveyed my clothes, wait a minute where was my jacket?

"Where-," I started. She pointed to the bottom of the covers at my jacket that was folded neatly.

"Uh thanks," I grumbled and stuck out my hand awkwardly, "I'm Percy." Her whole body stiffened as she slowly turned to look at me. I gasped at her eyes, which were gray like storm clouds. They seem to pierce my entire being, but at this moment, they widened in surprise. Her hair was loosely braided and fell down her shoulder in a golden cascade of natural curls.

"I-I'm," she stuttered, "Annabeth." Her name echoed in my memory. Wait I knew what her name was…why did-

"Your eyes," she started, reaching to gingerly touch my face, "are so_ green_." I laughed nervously, "Always have been." Her skin was rough on my cheek as she rubbed her thumb slightly near my eye. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, that _beauty_.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I should say the same, Percy. It is all so very strange. I have seen you in my dreams so many times, I have heard your name whispered in the furthest reaches of my mind, but until now, I could not quite speak it. _Percy_." The way her mouth formed my name, her lips purse as she pronounces the P and how after the C, her mouth stays open that infinitesimal amount, just enough so I could see a glimpse of her teeth. It was all so familiar, so natural. She stared at me too, in the same entranced way. I could watch her forever, sitting on the hard ground, my head aching, my pulse racing. Forever would be happily spent just by watching her speak, not to mention listening to her voice. She was perfect in every way imaginable. She wasn't just my dream girl, I had_ literally_ dreamt of this girl. Thank the Gods the Doctor poked his head in.

"Ah I see you've met Annabeth," We both pulled away from each other quickly. The Doctor kept talking as we collected ourselves.

"You just passed out! River and I had to carry you all the way here and did I mention you are awfully heavy? Cut out the blue candy once in a while! Now, River wants to meet us, you must be hungry?"

"Uh yeah," I murmured, embarrassed. I turned to look at Annabeth, but she was already gone.

**_Authors note: Hey! I love that people actually are reading, or even just looking at my story. I can't thank you enough even if you don't like it I really appreciate you for even trying. I do not own any material taken from either one of these incredibly fantastic stories. More chapters will be up soon, I love you!_**


End file.
